Energy management systems respond to changes in load demand by modifying amounts of voltage and power supplied by power sources to a common bus. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0354234 A1 entitled “Control, Protection, and Power Management System for an Energy Storage System” by Sudan et al. describes an energy management system that controls power transfer between a host power system, local loads, and an energy storage system.